Lo que sucedió luego del beso Shamy
by MyViperRoom
Summary: Una idea de lo que pudo haber sucedido luego del beso Shamy.


**Hola!**

**Este sería mi segundo fic! Bueno, a diferencia de la otra que tiene capítulos, esta es sólo de una ya que está inspirada en el SIK o el Shamy Kiss si lo prefieren ^^**

**Es una idea que me doy de lo que pudo haber ocurrido en ese tiempo "perdido" en el episodio luego del beso hasta su regreso del viaje.**

**Espero que les guste!**

**¡Viva Shamy!**

* * *

Sheldon, Amy y el nuevo amigo del físico se encontraban en el cuarto de máquinas, viendo como el conducor hacía pasar tranquilamente el tren por un cruce. A pesar de que el físico se sentía emocionado por ello, el beso que había ocurrido entre él y Amy hace apenas unos minutos atrás todavía daba vueltas en su cabeza. Volteaba constantemente a verla, no podía evitarlo, necesitaba ver ese rostro otra vez.

-Y así es como el tren sigue su curso. No es difícil ¿verdad?- dijo el conductor

-No. Es emocionante- respondió el nuevo amigo de Sheldon con una gran y (se podía decir) aterradora sonrisa

-Sí- dijo Sheldon con una pequeña risa -¿A ti te gustó, Amy?- preguntó el físico al voltear nuevamente a ver a su novia

-Sí, fue muy entretenido- sonrío nerviosa ante la mirada de Sheldon –Y educativo también- continuó luego de desviar su mirada

-Bueno, no quiero ser grosero con ustedes pero si pasan más tiempo aquí tendré problemas al llegar a la estación. Hay cámaras aquí- dijo el conductor, dio la mano los tres en manera de despedida

-Muchas gracias y disculpe la insistencia. Es como un niño cuando se trata de trenes- dijo Amy con una sonrisa y posando su mano en el brazo de Sheldon

El físico sonrió y los tres se retiraron, Amy tomo el brazo de su novio suavemente para caminar junto a él, este se puso un poco nervioso pero no le incomodó en lo absoluto solo sonrió. Cuando llegaron al mismo vagón donde cenaban Sheldon decidió que era hora de despedirse de su nuevo amigo.

-Me fascinó conocer a una persona que comparta una pasión tan grande como el mío hacia los trenes- dijo el físico teórico

-También lo creo. La mayoría de personas no le dan la importancia que merecen- contestó aquel extraño sujeto…

-Iré a ver a Howard y Bernadette- interrumpió Amy soltando el brazo de Sheldon

-Espera, no- Dijo físico juntando más su brazo a su cuerpo para evitar que Amy lo soltara –Déjame despedirme y luego pasaremos un rato juntos- el tono de voz de Sheldon había bajado un poco, como el tono que puso luego del beso que tuvieron.

Amy no pudo creer que había escuchado esas palabras, no podía creer que ahora prefería estar con ella que con su nuevo "mejor amigo" –Ok…- dijo ella casi susurando

Ambos hombres se despidieron gentilmente, intercambiaron números de teléfonos y Facebook. Listo, ahora el momento de ambos comenzó. Amy miró fijamente a su novio quien no podía mantener la mirada, la miraba apenas unos segundos y luego la desviaba a otro lado para luego volverla a ver nuevamente.

-Vayamos a buscar a Howard y Bernadette- habló Amy para romper el silencio

Sheldon negó con la cabeza –Dije que pasaríamos un rato juntos, me refería a solo los dos-

Amy sonríe ante una respuesta tan tierna –Muy bien ¿Entonces aquí nos quedamos?-

-No, vayamos afuera-

-¿Afuera?- preguntó extrañada

-Sí, hay un pequeño espacio en la que nos podemos parar para ver todo el paisaje- contestó Sheldon caminando hacia la salida del vagón en la que se encontraban. Recorrieron varios más hasta llegar al último, Sheldon abrió la puerta y ambos salieron.

-Es… hermoso- dijo Amy al sentir el viento en su rostro y ver como la luz de la luna iluminaba apenas el paisaje.

-Lo es. Me es difícil decidir si este o el cuarto de máquinas es el mejor lugar de un tren- habló Sheldon con una pequeña risa

Ella lo miró con una sonrisa, una sonrisa embobada, una sonrisa enamorada –Bueno, yo creo que esta es la mejor-

Sheldon asintió con la cabeza, se miraron en silencio por unos segundos, estaban nerviosos de cómo proceder en aquella situación. Extrañamente todo y nada había cambiado.

-¿Tienes frío?- pregunto el físico, estaba buscando una excusa para abrazarla

-La verdad no, aquí está muy fresco- Sheldon asintió con la cabeza nuevamente, se alejó un poco, parecía no saber qué hacer. Entonces Amy comprendió las intenciones que había tenido, trato de arreglar su error rápidamente –Pero… pensándolo bien, me podría resfriar por este viento, aunque tampoco quiero entrar…-

-¿En serio? No te preocupes, yo te cubro- dijo Shedon casi al instante, como un niño pequeño al que el plan le estaba saliendo bien

El físico la envolvió en sus brazos haciendo que su novia se volteara un poco y recostara su cabeza en su pecho. Amy pudo sentir los ligeramente acelerados latidos del físico, pareciera que vivía un sueño, definitivamente ese San Valentín era diferente para ella. El beso, la delicadeza y los detalles que Sheldon estaba teniendo con ella la hacía pensar que la situación era demasiado bueno para ser la realidad; sin embargo, si no lo era, preferiría quedarse en aquella fantasía para siempre.

-Amy… no sé qué me ocurrió, lo lamento- dijo de repente el físico, tenía su cabeza reposando en la de Amy

-¿De qué hablas, Sheldon?- pregunto ella

-Del… beso. Nuestro beso-

-No comprendo porqué tendrías que disculparte. Yo no me sentí ofendida-

-Bueno, yo sólo quería demostrarte que el romance no es algo tan maravilloso como suelen afirmarlo-

-Sheldon, en estos momentos estamos estamos teniendo romance-

-Oh…- Sheldon se quedó sin palabras, Amy tenía razón, estaban teniendo romance y él no se había dado cuenta.

Los enamorados pasaron casi una hora en la soledad de ese pequeño espacio, hubo muchas miradas y sonrisas y en ciertas ocasiones estuvo a punto de ocurrir otro beso, pero no. Los nervios los traicionaban y al final lo evitaban.

Todo el viaje fue encantadora, especialmente para Amy, quien veía como Sheldon se sentía más cariñoso con ella. Incluso Bernadette lo había notado –"Sheldon y yo nos besamos"- le había confesado la neurobióloga cuando regresaban del viaje, le hiso prometer que no se lo contaría a nadie, si lo hacía Sheldon se molestaría y repetir un beso así sería mucho más difícil que antes. Su relación había avanzado un paso más.

Al regresar, Howard y Bernadette tomaron su propio camino al igual que Amy y Sheldon.

-¿Quieres que te ayude a conseguir un taxi?- le pregunto Amy a Sheldon

-Preferiría que vayamos a tu departamento y luego tú me lleves a casa-

-Está bien- contestó ella tranquilamente

Amy detuvo un taxi y ambos fueron al departamento, Sheldon le ayudó a subir su maleta ¿Sheldon Cooper ayudando a subir peso?, aunque era difícil de creer, era verdad. Esos pequeños detalles estaban floreciendo en él desde aquel inesperado beso.

-Déjalo ahí- Dijo Amy al entrar a su departamento, luego continuó -¿Deseas algo de beber?-

-No, estoy bien Gracias- Sheldon, luego de dejar a un lado la maleta de Amy, seguía parado en el umbral de la puerta, parecía dudoso de ingresar

-Sheldon, pasa un momento ¿O te quieres ir ya?- pregunto ella extrañada

-La verdad si, preferiría que partamos ya- asintió Sheldon

Amy lo quedó mirando por unos segundos y luego se encogió levemente en hombros con resignación. Ambos salieron directo al estacionamiento y partieron.

-¿Te sientes bien, Sheldon?- preguntó Amy mientras manejaba

-Sí- respondió él

-Estás muy callado…-

-Estoy cansado, es todo- contestó Sheldon, evitaba mirarla a los ojos

Al ver aquella extraña actitud, Amy decidió no insistir hasta llegar al departamento.

Llegaron, Amy lo miró pero este desvió la mirada rápidamente

-Bajaré mi maleta…- dijo él, abrió la puerta para bajar del vehículo… pero entonces se detuvo

-¿Sheldon?- dijo Amy

El físico voltea y sin previo aviso se acercó a Amy y juntó sus labios con ella, cerraron los ojos disfrutando de la suavidad de sus labios, de la sensación que les provocaba en el cuerpo. El beso fue casi tan largo como en el tren… y también mágico y placentero. Se separaron lentamente y de igual manera abrieron los ojos. Sus miradas se encontraron, parecía que el mundo se había detenido con ese beso, ni si quiera escuchaban la bulla de la calle, estaban en un mundo aparte.

Aquellas miraban revelaban que otro beso deseaban, el deseo de volver a sentir sus labios se hacía más grande a cada segundo, Amy estaba totalmente sorprendida, no sabía cómo reaccionar, simplemente observaba los profundos ojos azules de Sheldon y en su mente rogaba por otro beso, rogaba por que el físico teórico volviera a tener esa osadía de besarla, sin asco y sin miedo.

Sheldon se acercó lentamente, bajó su mirada hacia los labios de su novia, cada vez más cerca de volverla a sentir… -Amy…- susurró, ella no respondió, estaba esperando que sus labios se juntaran. Sheldon estaba tan cerca que casi rosaban sus labios… -No…- dijo de pronto, se alejó bruscamente –Esto está mal…- dijo

-¿Qué?...- preguntó Amy

-Esto no puede pasar- contestó él

Sin decir más, el físico teórico bajó del auto, tomó su pesada maleta y entró al edificio sin mirar atrás. Amy sonrió al verlo entrar, no le tomó importancia al infortunado comentario de su novio. Sabía que él estaría confundido, su particular forma de ser y de pensar siempre le harían las cosas más difíciles si de contacto físico se trataba. Arrancó el auto y regresó a su departamento.

Sheldon subía las escaleras con la mirada atenta a ellas, no sabía exactamente qué sentía aquel momento, se detuvo un rato para poner la mente en orden. Aún no llegaba a su piso y en que se había quedado no parecía tener intrusos cerca. Se recostó en la pared y pensó en todo lo acontecido: su nuevo amigo, el haber manejado un tren, el haber viajado en uno… el beso con Amy. Sonrió involuntariamente, tal vez estaba confundido pero lo que no podía ocultar era su gusto por aquella sensación que le provocaban los labios de su novia –Creo que ha sido un buen viaje- dijo para sí mismo. Tomó su maleta y siguió subiendo hasta llegar a su departamento.


End file.
